Never Letting Go Again
by EvilTsukiMarrionette
Summary: Tetsuya was born and raised in a Vampire Slayer community. One day, his school gets new transfer students. When he meets this group, his world goes into oblivion whether he goes back to his old vampire family or new human family. Wait, he has to marry his 7 brothers if he goes back! Vampire!GoM/Kaga/M!Momo x Kuroko. Full summary inside! Vampire AU
1. Prologue: The Fault

**Evil:... beep boop beep boop re-booting**

**Aomine: Oi bitch what wrong with you? *yawn***

**Evil: rebooting complete, accessing main memory core**

**Murasakibara: Evichin is acting weird. *munch* *crunch***

**Evil: Me-mory core completed, now accessing main character personality refresh.**

**Akashi: stop this nonsense at once!**

**Evil: Refreshing completed, now accessing main operating system override.**

**GoM: ._. WTF?**

***paper flutters down from heaven***

**Kuroko: *gets paper* it's says here that Evil-san here is a different one since she moved from Philippines to the USA recently and is proccesing new info from her old self to her new America persona. She'll have a new look but is the same crazy person we know.**

**Evil: Override completed now acces- bzzt new bzzt zzzt *boom* system overheat.**

**KnB cast: *sweat drop***

**Kuroko: None of us belong to Evil-san except the story.**

**Evil: Wut happened?**

**Warning: Abandoned!Kuroko, the sister OC from the voice Kuroko hides, Vampire AU, M!Momoi**

**Never Letting Go Again - Full Summary**

**Tetsuya was abandoned by his parents since he could remember, he was left there because he was the only human born from a pure blooded vampire family, his parents a siblings loved him so but for his saftey, erased his memories and left his in an orphanage where he was adopted by a family full of slayers. Tetsuya gains new powers due to his special upbringing and hides it from everyone else except his doting younger sister. His original family sees him again and grabs the opportunity to get him back bit has to be through his new family that threatens to kill them, literally. How will Tetsutya feel about this? Vampire AU and a lot of Yaoi Incest (Kuroharem)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Fault<strong>

***~*~* Third Person's PoV *~*~***

In this Dark world, there is an unspoken war against the human race and the supernatural beings. This unspoken war was a war between slayers and vampires. The vampires had very powerful magic at there side and are physically stronger than humans but the slayers had new technology at their side that can make weapons that can kill the vampires with a single strike. This war has been going on for centuries hidden in the dark were innocent people wouldn't know about. The vampires would feed at night and the people would never know about it, while the slayers try to kill them and hide their tracks from innocent civilians.

One family remains supreme in the world of the vampires, and that is the Akashi Family, ruled by the infamous Akashi Setsuko and his wife and sister Akashi Yumi. Together they won many of the wars in the past centuries and decided to have a family of their own since now they had made a secret peace treaty with the slayers. They had seven handsome boys, all born a few months apart.

Their first born son and heir had red hair like their father and heterochromic eyes. They name him Seijuuro and they trained him to be a powerful but gentle leader to others. He has the talent to control fire and his animal familiar is a big red-maned lion .

Their second eldest had green hair and green eyes. Shintarou may not look like his parents but he has his father's serious nature and his love for horoscopes from his mother. He has the talent to control nature and plants, his familiar is a giant green eagle.

Their third eldest had dark blue hair, navy blue eyes and tan skin. The only thing Daiki inherited from his parents are the blue eyes and hair from his mother, but only very much darker than hers. He has control over any body of water or any liquid. His familiar is a blue Panther.

Their fourth had dual toned hair, red on top and black at the bottom, he inherited his father's red eyes and partly red hair. Taiga controls everything that is made of earth and has the ability to control his gravity. His familiar is a giant red Tiger.

Their fifth had pink hair and pink eyes. Satsuki inherited his mother's intellect and calculating nature and her ditzy personality. He has the control over mind and matter. His familiar is a giant dark pink snake. He is the older twin of Ryouta.

Their sixth has golden hair and yellow eyes. Ryouta inherited his mother looks and ditzy peraonality, he also inherited his father's charm. He controls Thunder and electricity. His Familiar is a giant golden wolf and he is the younger twin of Satsuki.

Their last born to date has dark violet hair and purple eyes. Atsushi inherited his father's build and his mother's love for sweets. He controls wind and other forces such as gravity. His familiar is a giant purple bear. None of his parent know where he got his lazy and childish nature.

Setsuko And Yumi loved their children very much, but it was tradition that their heir is to marry his sister for their legacy to continue. **(Not based on Vampire Knight mind you) **They tried and tried to have another baby for 3 years but they all ended up in miscarriages until they tried one stormy night. The were now expecting another child and the whole family was excited. They moved to their summer home for their safety.

One day, an intruder attacked there home in the forest, they killed him easily but unleashed a curse on Yumi with his dying breathe.

_"The child growing in you shall bear your children's fruit like you wished but head my warning. He shall be a freak among your people and he cannot be safe within your family." _

The body mystically vanished after that with no trace of the intruder. The pair didn't know if what he said was a blessing or a curse, but they shall see when the future holds.

Months passed and Yumi was now in labor. Minutes turned to hours as the pain from giving birth was growing stronger. They breathed a sigh of relief as they heard a baby's wail. The baby was an exact carbon copy of his mother, with teal hair and baby blue eyes. The family instantly fell in love with the new bundle of cuteness in Yumi's arms, more so for the seven young boys tat were now looking at their new brother. Their celebration was short lived when the doctor finished washing the bodily fluids off the baby, he had the same scent had the same scent as his siblings but he did not have the scent of a vampire, he had the scent of a human.

Years have passed and they still had the baby they named Tetsuya with them, try never let him meet their guest and are very doting of the boy's safety. You could expect that his siblings would be jealous of him but they too were overprotective to their younger brother. The family loved their newest member dearly will do anything to protect him. They would kill anyone that threatens to take him away from them.

_But they will learn that they just can't protect him forever..._

_._

_._

_._

_They will just have to learn it the hard way._

_._

_._

_._

_'I'm sorry...'_

_._

_'Forgive us...'_

_._

_'Forget everything...'_

_._

_'You can't take him!'_

_._

_'We will not allow it!'_

_._

_'How could you!'_

_._

_'We'll bring him back!'_

_._

_'We're brothers aren't we?!'_

_._

_'We'll meet again, right?'_

_._

_'Tetsuya...'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Everyone... Don't leave me..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Please_

_._

_._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spanner: well Evil here should be ready to go now. *pushes button on head*<strong>

**Evil: power on desu~**

**Kuroko: Arigatou Spanner-san.**

**Spanner: *shrugs and goes back to KhR universe***

**Evil: OWO eh? Why was Spanner here des?**

**Kuroko: just visiting ...**

**Evil: okaaaay... BTW, how you like the new story? I just started to pack for my trip to the US so I'm hells a tired with shit so it was sloppily typed, so sorry. Its just a prologue any way so hang tight for the official chappie soon.**

***goes back to reality and packs again.***

**Gabi: this is tiring. QAQ (got lazy and continues making new chapter for yokai no sedai) **


	2. AN

GUYS IM SO SORRY I CANT UPDATE! ADJUSTING TO AMERICAN LIFESTYLE IS HARD ESPECIALLY SINCE I CANT FIND TIME AND THEY FORCED ME TO LEAVE MY LAPTOP BACK IN THE PHILIPPINES... I'll post updates of my haitus and condition in my tumblr account and tell you guys how the new chapters are... I lost all of the chapters I tried doing and don't have the motivation to do any right now but the story will not die... So please be updated with the status in tumblr and the link is at the bottom of this message.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

EvilTsukiMarrionette

tsukimi -urusaki . tumblr .com

Remove spaces...


End file.
